The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to computers that utilize storage devices to store digital data. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to selectively deleting data from a storage device.
Certain storage devices, such as digital video recorders (DVRs), only allow the deletion of an entire program stream. Many times, deletion of a portion of a program stream may be desirable, while leaving the remainder of the program on the DVR.